Again
by mimilove1013
Summary: Almost like her mother's story Mimi grows up to find out that's she's a fairy. In this adventure Mimi finds love and discovers her self .
1. Chapter 1

**Blooms POV**

_Introduction_

"Oh , Sky lets call our baby Mimi"

Sky wrapped his arms around me and smiled i love his smile so warm and kind

he said Mimi, that's a beautiful name ,now I have two of the most beautiful girls in the world in my life. he kissed my lips when i heard a loud cough in the

room.

**NO POV**

"Bloom sweetheart can I see my beautiful God daughter"said stella

as soon as Stella said that all the girls came including Roxy and Daphne I was so happy to see them I couldn't stop smiling and apparently Mimi couldn't either

"Sky could you please give us time to catch up"

"sure ill go find Brandon and the guys"

" finally now bloom can we please give our beautiful god daughter her gifts already" said Stella impatiently

laughing bloom said "sure Stella"

" can I please go first, i give you the gift to communicate with animals" Roxy tapped Mimi's nose and leaving a paw print.

"now is it my turn"

"OK Stella you can go "

"hmm I should give her the gift of fashion wait... I know! I give you the gift of beauty " she kissed her cheek leaving a golden sun.

" hey mini Mimi " all of a sudden their was a light angelic giggle Mimi laughed at her new nickname which brought a smile to everyone's face

"your gift is to find your voice" said Musa she kissed the baby leaving her mark.

" OK I assume that it's my turn, I give you the gift of knowledge and logical thinking" she tapped the Mimi's nose leaving her mark.

"alright my turn I give you the gift of courage" she kissed Mimi's cheek and left her mark.

" I give you the voice of nature" flora gently kissed her forehead leaving her mark "


	2. Chapter 2

NO POV

there was a loud crash and yelling in the distance

the girls transformed leaving Mimi in the arms of Daphne

Daphne ran hushing Mimi's crying when she saw bloom get captured she yelled "protect my baby take her away" before blooms kidnapper's could see them

Daphne created a portal an entered

**with bloom **

I woke up to aloud cackle to see that am in a dark room with a lot of people inside, my head is killing me but worst of all is that im in chains

I could see so many people half of them were evil but I sense that the other's not i got to find a way to get out

I recognize some of the people , a lot of my enemies were around me and that just made my headache worse

I couldn't believe my eyes I why is Morgana standing right in front of me like this is normal

"hello bloom I'm so sorry that we had to do this but I and the council of fairies have decided that your daughter is to powerful for her own good we cannot see

if she will choose the light or dark and I'm sorry but we can't take the risk, your baby is being —how do I say this , fetched for proper disposal"

I look at her with disbelief hoping that Daphne took my baby far away

I quickly lost consciousness , because next thing I knew I woke up with Sky's pacing and I've never been happier to see him

**With ****Daphne**

Daphne opened a portal to Sparx she ran to the castle and went to Bloom's room

"Daphne is that you"

stroking blooms hair Daphne said "yea its me , bloom you look horrible "

"I know where's my baby"

" she's gone" whispered Daphne

" thank God " bloom screamed crying looking at Daphne's shocked face she said

" they want to kill her "

" who, wait calm down she's safe see " Daphne took out a crystal locket and put it in blooms hand

bloom saw her baby in the arms of young couple and even though it killed her she knew that if she went and got her baby, Mimi would soon be dead

she tugged her sister and they both curled up in blooms bed and cried laughed and cried again

bloom softly whispered goodbye to her baby

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**hey guys thanks for reading this chapter I love you guys pls review and give me some ideas **

**hopefully**** there be more to come **

**~ Mimilove1013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mimi's pov**

Mimi woke up the sun shining outside her window falling gently on her red frizzy hair

"Ooh you look like you have a fiery halo"

"Oh shut up sandy and go eat your bananas"

"Hey just because I'm a monkey doesn't mean I don't have feelings'

'I'm sorry you know how grumpy I get in the morning'

''yea whatever your lucky I love you"

"Aw I love you too but I have to take a shower"

I get out of the shower and decide to wear my shorts a cute lacy top and flats when I hear my mom screaming like she lost her mind

"Mimi get down stairs and go and find your monkey I think she's somewhere on the island"

"Ok mom coming down"

I run down the stairs knowing that sandy probably got herself in trouble by now

"Sandy! Sandy"

I look up just in time to see the weirdest thing in my life falling from the sky

So you know… me being ,well me I walk to it and I can't believe what I saw

**Well sorry for the cliff hanger but I really want to see what you guys think will happen so leave a review, favorite, and follow please**

**Oh and if you have any ideas or things you think I should change please feel free to tell me **

**~Mimilove **


	4. Chapter 4

"Please tell me that's not a ship. Oh my Gosh! I'm losing my mind "I said

"Calm down Mimi that is a ship you are not loosing your mind " said Sandy calmly

* * *

**Jasper's pov**

"Kevin don't plug that in you blow up the plug, which will cause us to crash "I said

"Shut up jasper you worry too much" said Kevin

Kevin does it any way causing a siren to blow

"What did you do?" yelled Eddy

"Nothing" said Kevin

"Start the emergency landing" said Victor

"We can't Kevin broke it remember" said Ross

"What without that croaked Neptune wide-eyed … w-we- were go-ing to cr-ra-ash!"

The ship flew at an impossible speed spinning and finally crashing on a beautiful forest on an island .One by one we got out of the ship

"Are you OK? Is anyone badly hurt? "

Standing ten feet away was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her red hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes captured me .Finally realizing what she just asked me I turn around to see if everyone came out without a scratch ,but when I look around my friends I see that someones missing

Panicking I ask "Guys, where's Kevin"?

* * *

**Mimi's pov**

Whose Kevin I ask the brown-eyed boy next to me

I'm sorry but our friends not here and I'm kind of -

"Get off of me you stupid monkey"

"You little ignorant human how will you feel if I rip out your hair and feed it to you"

"Get off now"!

We boy fighting with sandy.

I turn around to see the same brown-haired hot guy laughing, and I couldn't help but smile

"Sandy" I yelled hoping to get of the guy before she kills him

"Wait who's sandy"said the boy

"My monkey"

"You have a monkey"

"Yup "

I knelt beside Sandy and tried to make out what she was saying

"Can you stop it your choking him".

"Yea well he took my banana "

"Don't worry I'll handle him just try not to kill him".

The monkey nodded

Anger started to build up within me. How dare he steal from my monkey.

I got up and looked Kevin straight in the eye and yelled walking closer to him"What's wrong with you? What kind of person steals from a helpless creature, that's just minding its own business. If I ever see you talk to my monkey in a wrong way or even look at her bad I'll show you what fear really smirked and said "Now what could you possibly do pixie now why don't you calm down it was just a banana and the name's Kevin but u can call me Kevin"

My eyes lit up like flames quieting down Kevin

I saw he was going to say something when the extremely hot guy quickly told him to shut up

* * *

**so this is it for now guys ill try to get chapters up faster oh and there's going to be some romance in this story so I hope you liked it so far if you have anything you want me to add feel free to review , follow, fav or pm me thank you**

**~ mimilove1013 **


	5. Chapter 5

**No pov**

"Hey I'm really sorry about Kevin sometimes he can be a jerk"

"It's OK"

"You sure"

"Yea, hey I never asked what your name is."

" OK if I tell you my name will you tell me yours?"

"Deal"

" OK my name is jasper"

"Cool it means jewel or treasure right"

"Yea how did you know?"

* * *

**While the two flirt the boys have a discussion of their own**

"Look at him he is so into her" whispers Eddy

"Nah she wants me"

"Keep dreaming Kev"

"Yup the likelihood of you to getting together is …1 in 2 billion"said Victor

"Whatever. I know she wants me."

"Kevin, when are you going to learn that females are delicate and strong beings and not toys for you to play with and throw out how would like it if people treat Melody like that?" said Ross

Hearing what the boy said Mimi walks behind him and says

"Thank you that was very thoughtful and true how in the world are you guys all friends"

The boy known as Ross turns and blushes at the red heads comment

"Um I think it's time for me to introduce myself to everyone"

"Well I'm Edward"

"Neptune"

"Ross"

"Victor"

"Cool I'm going to take you to my house where you can call your family or whoever"

* * *

**Hey guys thank you for reading this chapter please review,fav,follow i need to know what you guys think ~mimilove1013**


End file.
